I'm the One Who Lived
by Crona Bunny
Summary: Before Naoi passes on, there's one more thing he wishes to do... with his feelings towards Otonashi. [[Oneshot. Rated T for minor yaoi. Otonashi/Naoi. Disclaimer: I don't own Angel Beats or its characters.]]


A/N: I absolutely loved this show.  
I watched the entire series last night in one sitting.  
Angel Beats is amazing and I highly recommend it.  
I was especially touched by Naoi's feelings towards Otonashi.  
I wasn't quite satisfied with the ending between these two,  
so I wrote what I wanted to happen.  
Enjoy!

* * *

**I'm the One Who Lived  
**_Oneshot_

* * *

'_You're the one who died_.'

These words frequently made an appearance in Naoi's mind, though its frequency had drastically decreased ever since he met Otonashi.

But now…

"Otonashi, if I'd never met you, I-I would," he stuttered, "I never would've made peace."

Otonashi smiled and listened intently as he watched the gleaming tears flow down Naoi's cheeks.

"B-but," Naoi continued, "I'll never be lost again. I know my way now. Thank you so much."

A little laugh escaped Otonashi's mouth as he rested his hands upon Naoi's thin shoulders. He brushed his long fingers through Naoi's silky midnight-green hair.

"Go on."

Naoi gently smiled. "Thank you," he repeated. Then he lifted his head, looking directly into Otonashi's eyes. "But, there's one more thing I wish to do before I pass on."

"Oh? And what's that?"

A pink blush tinted his cheeks. The words Otonashi had said to him back on the day they became friends echoed in his head, louder than ever before.

'_Who else is there? You're the one I'm embracing. _

_There's no one but you. _

_There's only you_.'

Naoi gulped. "Will you…"

"Hm?"

Suddenly, Naoi remembered that they weren't alone. He averted his gaze away from Otonashi and locked it onto their three mutual friends, still standing in the room, watching.

"Hey, could you guys give us a minute?" Naoi asked.

Hinata laughed. "Oh, c'mon. This is getting a bit overdramatic, don't you think?"

Naoi's gaze instantly became a cold, scary glare. "Get out."

Hinata grew vexed. "Now wait just a damn-"

"Come on, Hinata, he only asked for some time alone," Yuri said, dragging him away by his ear. "Don't make such a big deal out of a simple request, you moron."

Angel quietly followed them, expressionless like always, her snowy hair flowing gracefully behind her.

Otonashi watched them leave and shut the door behind them. Instead of feeling awkward or afraid, though, he kept his heartwarming smile and gave Naoi his undivided attention.

"So, what do you want me to do for you?"

Naoi looked down shyly, feeling the heat in his face return. "Hold me."

A brief silence passed before Otonashi began to open up his arms.

"But," Naoi mumbled, "I want you to hold me like you did on that day…"

Otonashi happily complied, knowing exactly what he was referring to. He wrapped up the fragile boy in his arms, holding him tightly without hesitation, just like that night in the pouring rain.

Hot tears began to fill up Naoi's beautiful honey-colored orbs to the brim again as he slowly embraced Otonashi, weeping into his shoulder. Otonashi stood there and held him, tangling a hand in his hair, bringing him even closer as he cried, so close that they began to tremble. Naoi gripped the fabric of Otonashi's shirt desperately as he sobbed more, breaking down.

"Hey," Otonashi said, gentle in tone. Naoi's sobs abruptly ceased at the sound of his voice. "It'll be okay. I'm sure we'll meet again."

Naoi's expression softened. "You really think so?"

"I do."

He loosened his grip on Otonashi's shirt. "Yeah. I think so, too."

Otonashi heard the sincerity, yet emptiness in his voice. He knew Naoi wanted something more, but didn't quite know how to approach it.

But then, Naoi said, "Actually, Otonashi, there's something I've been meaning to tell you for a while."

Just like he thought. "What is it?"

He felt Naoi shake in his arms. "I… W-well, um…"

Even now, Naoi struggled and held back his words, battling himself on the inside, trying not to cry like a baby anymore. It was almost too much to handle. The conflicting words and desires within him swirled and collided into each other. It started to give him a headache.

"You don't need to say it," Otonashi assured. "I know."

Golden eyes widened. "You do?"

Otonashi framed Naoi's face with his hands, wiping away the tears with his thumbs. He leaned in closer, staring at him with focused, determined, yet nervous eyes. Naoi blushed all the way up to his ears at the closeness, having difficulty breathing and regulating a steady heartbeat. He could feel Otonashi's breath brush against his mouth, prickling the skin and making his knees quake. His eyelids grew heavier under the weight of this… _passion_ he felt.

"I gotta warn you, though," Otonashi whispered, "This is my first time. But I bet this is your first time, too, huh?"

Before Naoi could say a word, his lips were sealed by a passionate kiss from Otonashi. He froze, stiff and solid, his eyes fluttering shut. But he responded nicely, moving his lips accordingly and parting them under Otonashi's, following his lead, still wrapped up tightly in his arms.

The kiss lingered on. The world around them seemed to have faded away. Everything became blurry and numb. Naoi was overwhelmed with emotion. Something he never thought would happen was happening so beautifully and naturally. He wanted to cry again, especially when the kiss began to reach its end. He could feel Otonashi slowing down and stopping, about to pull away and let go.

But Naoi didn't want it to stop yet.

He clung onto Otonashi and tangled his hands in his soft, orange locks, pulling him closer, kissing him harder and more intensely while he tugged at his fiery hair. The sudden gesture flipped an unfamiliar switch in Otonashi. He held onto Naoi's small frame, catching his lip gently in his teeth. It reeled in a submissive moan from Naoi, quiet but effective. The noise itself startled the secretly shy boy, causing his face to become scarlet in embarrassment.

Otonashi smiled into the kiss. '_How adorable._'

Their tongues touched and their lips danced. Heated skin, trembling limbs and powerful kisses, lips crashing against each other, hungry for more… But before Naoi knew it, it was over. They were flushed and out of breath, smiling warmly with a hint of sweat on each of their pores. When they finally pulled away, Naoi's solar irises were glistening with affection and overbearing happiness.

A lighthearted laugh came out of Otonashi at that moment. "Y'know, I never thought someone like you could be _this_ cute."

"Wh-what? What's _that_ supposed to mean?!"

He patted Naoi's head, ruffling up his hair lovingly. "I'm only teasing you. Don't worry, I like how cute you are."

Tears flowed out of Naoi's eyes again, despite the smile on his face. "Otonashi, I love you," he blurted out, finally admitting it. "Y-you're the greatest thing that's ever happened to me and I… I wish we had more time. If we did, we could do more things together and get to know each other more and maybe even-"

Otonashi gave him one more quick kiss. "We will, when we meet again."

Their friends returned just in time. Although they were confused and curious as to why they had to be removed from the room in the first place, nobody questioned it. They knew that if something had to be said or done, it had to be now, regardless of how it needed to be performed.

'_You're the one who died…_'

Those words made their last appearance in Naoi's head.

'_No_,' he thought as he bowed his head to the man he loved, shielding his remaining tears with his bangs.

'_Thanks to you, Otonashi… I'm the one who lived._'

With his final breath, he whispered, "Thank you... so much."

* * *

-The End.


End file.
